


End.

by JlSOOSCHRlST



Category: BLACKPINK, GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, JinJi, blackpink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlSOOSCHRlST/pseuds/JlSOOSCHRlST
Summary: "Jisoo, wait!" Jinyoung called."What is it?" Jisoo asked.Jinyoung's heart was beating out of his chest. His palms were sweating and his mouth was dry.Finally, he got the courage to ask "Can we talk about us later? After the farewell party?"Jisoo just nodded, curious as what he had to say. They then said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.





	1. Chapter 1

It was JinJiDo's last day in inkigayo. Jisoo and Doyoung were almost in tears as they were saying their goodbyes on stage, however Jinyoung remained unfazed. They thanked the audience, the producers, and everyone who made inkigayo possible for taking care of them. 

The trio were backstage savoring their last moments in the inkigayo studio. Selcas were taken and hugs were exchanged. Although the staff and the trio still had a farewell party later at night, some staff still couldn't hide their tears as they said goodbye to the studio that they had worked in for a year. 

Jinyoung, Jisoo, and Doyoung were finalizing activities for their farewell party. They prepared the party in order to say thanks to the staff for a wonderful year. As they were wrapping things up, Doyoung said his goodbyes for the afternoon since he had prior commitments to attend to. 

Jisoo and Jinyoung were left in the waiting room. Jisoo was fixing her stuff, ready to go home. Jisoo went out the room and said goodbye to Jinyoung. 

"Jisoo, wait!" Jinyoung called. 

"What is it?" Jisoo asked. 

Jinyoung's heart was beating out of his chest. His palms were sweating and his mouth was dry. 

Finally, he got the courage to ask "Can we talk about _us_ later? After the farewell party?" 

Jisoo just nodded, curious as what he had to say. They then said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhm, what do you guys think? should i continue writing this? omg this is my 1st time writing an au so please be gentle with me 🥺 constructive criticisms are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Jisoo was headed to the parking lot where her manager was waiting. She was basically dragging herself out of the studio, enjoying the last moments she had with the place. 

She still remembered how she first learned that she got the job. She needed to do well in this job; not only is she representing herself but also representing Blackpink as a whole.

Their first meeting was at the JYP building. Feelings of excitement and nervousness lingered in her stomach as she waited outside the meeting room. The doors of the meeting room opened and she noticed that she was the last one of the mcs to enter the room.

Their first meeting went well. She thought how she and Doyoung would get along well since he's so carefree. She assumed that they would be playful with each other and actually still be friends with him even when their contract ends.

However with Jinyoung she thought that their relationship will just remain as colleagues, nothing more and nothing less. Its just that his cold aura seemed intimidating - that he was just there for purely work. 

She thought wrong though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes hello is anyone reading this? haha omg what do u guys think so far?  also do u guys like the short chapters or should i make it longer? haha this is (probably) just gonna be a short story btw but lets see lol. comments are very much appreciated 🥺🥺🥺


	3. Chapter 3

These past few months have been wonderful as Jisoo reminisced. Although her group did only have one comeback during her time as an MC, she still looked at the positive side of things. 

She is thankful for the wonderful experience of being an MC. Learning the basics of the entertainment world aside from being an idol will surely help her in the future. 

She's thankful for the staff that she has met. She's also thankful for her co-MCs: Doyoung and Jinyoung. Especially Jinyoung.

Jinyoung the man who made her heart flutter for the first time ever since she has become an idol. 

Their relationship turned out to be contrary of what she thought. It was not a colleagues only type of relationship - it was something special.

It was unexpected on how Jinyoung and Jisoo both found their homes in each other. From just taking book recommendations over text to talking to each other over the phone late at night. From plans of what they would do for the next inkigayo episode to plans for the future wherein they are still part of each other's life.

Jisoo was smiling from ear to ear thinking about her relationship with Jinyoung. She suddenly snapped out of her daydreaming when someone called her name.

"Jisoo!" Her manager called. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry if I took too long." Jisoo answered. "I was just enjoying my last moments with this place."

Her manager just nodded and said "let's get you home."

Jisoo got on the van and fastened her seatbelt on. Out of nowhere she suddenly remembered this certain date that she had with Jinyoung.

~ 

Jinyoung was waiting for Jisoo in the car in the basement of their dorm. They were planning on going to a park just near Jisoo's dorm.

Jisoo got in the car then greeted Jinyoung. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Let's go." Jinyoung just chuckled and stared at her beauty in awe.

"Oh wait, you have to put your seatbelt on." Jinyoung insisted. 

"Ehhh" Jisoo whined. "It's only a 5 minute drive. Let's just go." Jisoo complained.

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and unfastened his seatbelt. He reached over to Jisoo's side to fasten her seatbelt for her. Jisoo froze. Their faces were so close to each other.

Next thing they knew, they were making out in the car. Things were getting heated and hands were all over the place. Suddenly, Jisoo put her hands on Jinyoung's chest "Let's continue this later, let's go to the park first." Jisoo said while giggling. Jinyoung just chuckled then started the engine.

~ 

Jisoo was smiling like an idiot again. Her reminiscing was stopped when they reached her dorm building. Jisoo thanked her manager for the ride and headed straight to their dorm room.

Once inside her room she quickly freshened up and headed straight  
to bed. She texted Jinyoung that she was home and that she couldn't wait to see him later. She then lay down and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello how do we feel about this chapter and the flashbacks? lol i think i'm gonna put more flashbacks in this story? they're not gonna be in order tho. comments are much much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Jinyoung was at his apartment alone watching shows on netflix and resting on the couch. His phone suddenly vibrated indicating a message has been received. The text was from Jisoo saying that she got home and will be seeing him later. Jinyoung then remembered that they needed to have _the talk._

Although they are both idols, his relationship with Jisoo is just your ordinary type of relationship. They secretly go out on dates, they hang out at his apartment, they do everything that any couples would do. There was one problem though - it had no label.

Their relationship happened very naturally. It was your typical from best friends to lovers type of relationship. They talked about everything and anything over text, calls, and even in person. They talked about their fears and dreams in the hopes that maybe one day they would face those fears and achieve those dreams... together. 

Jisoo was the first idol who he felt comfortable with ever since he entered the entertainment industry. With her, he could be as vulnerable as he wants because with Jisoo, everything felt right, everything felt like home.

Jisoo is also the first person who _genuinely_ said I love you to. He could still remember that night.

~ 

They were hanging out at Jisoo's dorm since the other girls weren't around. They were having a movie marathon in the living room. After running out of movies to watch, they talked about anything that came out of their minds. Everything felt so natural, even the silence between them felt so comforting.

It was getting late and Jinyoung needed to get home. Jisoo walked Jinyoung to the door then suddenly Jisoo hugged him from behind. Jinyoung was surprised then turned around to hug Jisoo back. 

"Don't go yet, please." Jisoo mumbled while her head is buried on his chest. Jinyoung chuckled. 

"You know I need to right? You said Lisa was already near, we wouldn't want to get caught." Jinyoung said while stroking her hair.

Jisoo broke the hug and looked at Jinyoung with puppy eyes while pouting. 

"Jisoo, we'll still see each other at inkigayo tomorrow, remember?" Jinyoung said amused, seeing how Jisoo was being clingy with him. 

"I know, it's just that I miss you already." Jisoo said while pouting. Jinyoung just gave her a tight hug and swayed her side to side. Jinyoung then broke the hug and was headed for the door again.

"Jinyoung." Jisoo called.

"Mhm?" Jinyoung asked, turned around and eyebrows raised.

Jisoo breathed heavily. She needed to get this out of her chest. She doesn't know why she felt like crying.

"I love you." Jisoo blurted out. Finally the heavy weight on her shoulders was gone. 

Jinyoung was shocked. He walked over to where Jisoo was standing. He held her hands, tracing small circles on her palm and was just smiling and looking at her.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry." Jisoo stuttered. "I should not have said that. We're not even together." She nervously laughed while her eyes were getting teary.

Jinyoung then cupped and stroked Jisoo's cheek. He didn't know what to say but he sure does know that he loves her too and sometimes, words just aren't enough.

"Lo-look I'm s-so-" Jisoo's words were brought to a stop when Jinyoung's lips were on hers. She was surprised from this sudden action from Jinyoung, but she still welcomed the kiss.

The kiss was soft and pure. Jinyoung was also shocked with his actions, but kissing Jisoo felt right. 

Jisoo then broke the kiss, her eyes wide open. "Jinyoung w-wha-" 

"Jisoo, I love you too." Jinyoung then kissed her again, this time more passionately. Jisoo then pushed her tongue into Jinyoung's mouth. He then pulled Jisoo by the waist making their bodies closer to each other.

They both broke the kiss, foreheads leaning against each other, both gasping for air. 

Jinyoung wanted this moment to last forever. Both of them in private, not worried about anyone seeing them. 

Jinyoung went in for another kiss but was stopped by Jisoo's hand. He was confused at to why she would do that. "Jisoo what-"

"Jinyoung, Lisa is about to come home." She laughed. "We don't want to get caught remember?" Jisoo winked at him. Jinyoung laughed at her seeing how she now used his words against him.

"Jisoo, I love you and I hope you are seeing that through my actions. My feelings are sincere and I see my future with you, and only you." Jinyoung confessed. A heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Oh....and maybe with our children of course." Jinyoung added. Jisoo playfully hit him on the chest. Jinyoung sure is indeed a man of  
actions, and that was enough.

Jisoo now pulled Jinyoung to the door to _finally_ say their final goodbyes. 

"Goodbye and see you tomorrow, Jinyoung." She hugged him. 

"See you tomorrow and I love you." Jinyoung said and planted one last kiss on her lips.

~ 

Memories of her came flooding through his mind. All of the sweet memories together and the small petty fights.

However, fear crept into his mind. All the uncertainties about the future and their relationship. More importantly, their _careers._

With that, every sunrise comes with a sunset - and all beautiful things needed to end... and he was going to end things with Jisoo tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like this chapter kind of...corny? Lol I'm sorry. What do you guys think so far? Also so sorry for the cliffhanger! Constructive criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
Jinyoung’s doorbell suddenly rang. He was wondering who it was since it was a Sunday and no one told him that they were coming over.

_It probably was Jisoo. She probably lied about going straight to their dorms and wanted to surprise him. She did like surprising him whenever she knew he was home alone._ He thought. 

He walked to the door, looked through the peephole, and opened it.

“You really need to stop showing up unannounced.” Jinyoung, obviously annoyed, said to Jackson.

“Park Gae! We need to celebrate your last day in inkigayo!” Jackson announced showing a bottle of champagne on his hand.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes then welcomed Jackson to his apartment.

“It’s only 3 in the afternoon, Jackson. It’s too early to drink.” Jinyoung said while putting the champagne in the cabinet.

“Why the attitude, Jinyoung?” Jackson asked obviously irritated by Jinyoung’s tone. “Wait! Oh no. Did I interrupt you and Jisoo again? Is Jisoo here? Jisoo! Don’t need to hide like the last time! Jisoo!” Jackson shouted while snooping around looking for Jisoo around Jinyoung’s apartment.

Jinyoung laughed at the sight of Jackson. “She’s not here.” Jinyoung said.

He sat on the couch and motioned Jackson to sit.

They spent a good 30 minutes catching up with each other and talking about the experiences they both had with inkigayo.

“I can sense something is making you sad. It’s because of inkigayo, right? Since you won’t see Jisoo every week anymore?” Jackson asked. 

“Yes....and...” Jinyoung deeply sighed. “I’m going to end things with her tonight.” Jinyoung finally got the courage to tell someone what has been bothering him for a few days now.

Jackson was taken aback. He wasn’t sure if he was hearing things correctly.

“WHAT?!?!” Jackson asked in disbelief, his eyes wide in shock. “I thought things were going smoothly for you two.”

“Yeah it is. It actually really is. She’s the best and I couldn’t ask for more.” Jinyoung admitted.

“Then why? Why are you stopping whatever is going on between you two? Are you afraid of commitment, Jinyoung?” Jackson asked.

“No! Of course not!” Jinyoung defended himself. “If the circumstances were different, we would have been together now. But I’m so scared, Jackson. So so so scared of what might happen if we get caught.”

“Jinyoung, why are you focusing on the negative sides of this relationship? Why don’t you focus on the good sides of it?” Jackson asked. 

“I just can’t help it. If we get caught it will hurt both of our careers. Our fans might call her names, her fans might call me names.” Jinyoung paused and sighed. “I wish us idols could freely date without being scared of any scandal.”

Jackson nodded. He knows Jinyoung is a critical man. He would always think of the consequences that comes with his actions.

“Jinyoung, my advise is just enjoy the moment, go with the flow. The CEO is always looking out for us and he wouldn’t let anything happen to our careers as long as we be careful.” Jackson said.

“Yeah, I’m really thankful to our CEO for being supportive.” Jinyoung chuckled.

“You know, it’s hard to find someone that you can call your home right? It’s not everyday where you find someone that you can talk about every aspects of your life with.” Jackson said.

Jinyoung just sat there, absorbing the words Jackson was saying.

“Hey, I have to go now. I just wanted to pay you a quick visit and give you your gift.” Jackson said while standing up. 

Jinyoung walked Jackson to the door.

“Thanks for the advise and the champagne, Jackson.” Jinyoung said while hugging him. 

“You’re welcome. Oh! I forgot, congrats on the lead role offer, by the way. Let me know how it goes.” Jackson said.

“Oh yeah, it’s still on the process of being finalized though.” 

Jackson chuckled. “Not only with that, but also with Jisoo.”

“Oh yeah, yeah of course. Will do.” Jinyoung said while closing the door.

Jinyoung lied down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to do. Jackson was right that it’s not everyday you find a girl like Jisoo. However, fear still crept on his mind.

He lied about the part that he was only scared of being caught. It was something much bigger than that.

He was afraid that Jisoo was _too good_ for him. She was part of a group that was not only achieving good things in Korea but also around the world. Insecurity was getting the best of him.

What if Jisoo gets hard to reach? What if Jisoo got tired of him? What if Jisoo gets bored with him?

So many what if’s are running through Jinyoung’s mind right now.

Jinyoung then grabbed his phone to distract himself. He went through his apps, went to his camera roll and swiped through his photos with Jisoo. 

_He will miss this_ , he thought. 

He will miss taking stolen shots of Jisoo while she’s not looking. He will miss her randomly grabbing his phone and taking a selfie together.

Jinyoung now felt tired and sleepy. He set his alarm two hours before the party then slept on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I feel like we’re already nearing the end of this story. Let me know about your thoughts for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Jisoo has been stuck in traffic for about thirty minutes now. She was being accompanied by her manager and were now on the way to the restaurant where the farewell party was being held.

Jisoo was looking outside the window when Jinyoung’s question popped out of her head. 

_Can we talk about us later?_

His question kept ringing inside her head. She was wondering what did he want to talk about.  
Their relationship was going smoothly and the only fights they had were petty ones.

 _He was going to make things official right?_ She thought to herself.

She smiled to herself. She’s been wanting to call Jinyoung her boyfriend for a few weeks now. She also wanted to formally introduce him to her friends, members, and especially to her family.

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the venue. The venue they had rented was at a small samgyeopsal restaurant in Gangnam.

Everyone was already seated and was just waiting for Jisoo. Before eating, Jinyoung, Jisoo, and Doyoung gave their speeches. They thanked everyone who took care of them. They hoped that even after inkigayo ended, their bonds and the friendships they formed will never change.

Everyone now was busy eating and drinking. The trio were in one table and were just talking, eating, and drinking. 

Jinyoung hasn’t drunk anything. He wanted a clear mind when he finally gets to talk to Jisoo. He didn’t want alcohol messing with his emotions.

Jisoo only took about 3 shots of soju. However, she isn’t drunk yet. She wants to remember what happens tonight when they make things official.

Doyoung however was already slightly drunk. He had a tiring day and this was his way to destress himself. 

“You know, I can see straight through you guys.” Doyoung said. “You guys are sleeping together right.”

Jinyoung almost choked on his water. Jisoo almost spat her food. They both laughed.

“We’re not sleeping together.” Jinyoung said firmly.

It was true. They haven’t slept together. However, there was something about Jinyoung’s tone that irked Jisoo.

 _Was there something wrong about not sleeping together? They haven’t made anything official so there was no need to rush things, right?_ She thought.

Jinyoung noticed the firmness of his tone. It was something accidental. However, he could see that Jisoo’s face was emotionless. 

Jinyoung also didn’t want to force Jisoo things she didn’t want to do. He could wait.

“I mean, if you guys aren’t sleeping together... you guys must be dating right? I mean I can tell by the way you guys look at each other. Eyes sparkling and everything. It’s disgusting.” Doyoung joked.

Jisoo laughed and glanced at Jinyoung. However, Jinyoung was just staring at the table, didn’t know what to say. 

Jinyoung cleared his throat. “We’re not together.” Jinyoung lied.

Jisoo’s heart sank. It felt like her heart stopped beating. It was heartbreaking to hear that from him. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

“Jinyoung and I?! Please. I’m too good for Jinyoung.” Jisoo said as she jokingly punched Jinyoung’s arm.

And there it was. Jinyoung heard his greatest fear coming out of Jisoo’s mouth. He knows Jisoo didn’t mean it, but it still hurts. His heart was shattering into a million pieces.

“Well, I swear I thought you two were together.” Doyoung laughed. “But hey if you guys do ever get together, invite me to your wedding alright.”

Jinyoung and Jisoo just laughed.

The trio went on with their usual selves and talking about their future plans after inkigayo. Jinyoung was talking about his future plans of acting. Jisoo and Doyoung said they were focusing on their group activities.

The party hasn’t ended yet but Doyoung had to be escorted back to his dorm because he was already drunk. Everyone then said their goodbyes to him.

Jinyoung and Jisoo found themselves alone at their table. There was an uncomfortable silence that they couldn’t explain. 

“C-can we talk outside?” Jinyoung asked breaking the silence. Jisoo nodded. Jinyoung then got up and went outside. Jisoo followed him a few minutes after.

It was still winter in Korea and the cold was unforgiving. Jisoo was looking for Jinyoung and found him sitting on the bench near the alleyway. It was already late at night and there was no one on sight.

She sat down next to Jinyoung and turned to him. “Hey what do you want to talk about?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung took a deep breath. “Jisoo.” He said. 

There was something about Jinyoung calling Jisoo by her name that sounded like music to her ears. However, this sounded like Jinyoung was about to drop a bomb.

“Let’s stop whatever’s going on between us.” Jinyoung said. 

“W-what?” Jisoo said, almost choking up.

“I don’t want to be with you anymore.” Jinyoung said firmly.

Jisoo couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was it the alcohol that is causing her to hallucinate and hear things? Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Jinyoung could see her glassy eyes. He can’t bear seeing her hurt. He got up and Jisoo pulled his arm.

“Why? Why are we stopping this, Jinyoung? Did I do something wrong? Is there another girl? Am I boring you?” Jisoo asked, tears streaming down her face. She rarely cries. She rarely lets anyone see her be hurt and be vulnerable.

Jinyoung hates seeing her like this. In the few months that they spent together he only saw Jisoo cry twice and he swore to himself that he would never let Jisoo cry because of him. But here she is, crying all because of him. It hurts how he let someone great and beautiful be treated like this. It hurts how he caused this pain.

“I just don’t want to. I don’t feel anything for you anymore. That’s it.” Jinyoung lied. He couldn’t look her in the eye.

“That fast?! Fuck you, Jinyoung. Come up with a better answer.” Jisoo sarcastically laughed and rolled her eyes as she wiped away her tears. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Jinyoung said. “I don’t deserve you, Jisoo. You deserve someone better.” 

“But I don’t want someone better. I want you, Jinyoung.” Jisoo said as she let out a sigh. Tears were streaming down on her face again.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung said as he walked away.

“You’re an asshole, Jinyoung.” Jisoo mumbled under her breath. It was faint as if Jinyoung couldn’t hear it. It hurts her heart how she thought this day was going to end beautifully. 

Jisoo was left alone outside for a few minutes. She sat there thinking what she did wrong for their _almost relationship_ to end like that. Or was it simply because Jinyoung was an asshole. 

She sat there alone for a good 30 minutes not bothered with the cold until she decided to go back inside.

As she went inside, everyone was already saying their goodbyes. While she was saying goodbye to some of the staff, she could see Jinyoung from the corner of her eye downing a bottle of soju. 

Jisoo and her manager were now walking to their car with Jisoo trailing behind. Somebody then suddenly pulled her arm. It was Jinyoung.

From the looks of it Jinyoung had something to say. Jisoo didn’t want to deal with him any longer and walked away when suddenly he pulled her arm again and suddenly kiss her.

His lips still had a taste of soju in it. She doesn’t why she suddenly had to urge to slap him. She was done with him from the moment he walked away from their almost relationship. She didn’t want any unwanted feelings from him anymore.

Jinyoung was snapped out of reality when he was slapped by Jisoo. He didn’t know why he did that. He just felt the need to taste her lips before they go on their separate ways. 

He knows he’s going to regret ending their almost relationship. He knows that his insecurities got in the way of them being happy together.

Jisoo looked really mad at him and she ran to her manager to not be bothered anymore.

Jisoo went home that night locked in her room crying about a man who she once thought that wouldn’t hurt her. 

She didn’t want to hate Jinyoung, but she’s starting to. Ending things without a reasonable explanation and leaving her hanging just like that baffles her.

She decided that after today, she wasn't going to dwell on this any longer. Tomorrow is a brand new day and hopefully someday she'll learn how to live life without him.

Jinyoung was lying on his bed thinking of what he did. He just let go of something beautiful. He lost his world, his home, his go-to-place.

He wishes that tomorrow he could wake up and live in a world wherein idols can freely date and they go back to each others arms. But this is reality, and their careers were on stake if a dating scandal happens.

He hopes someday that they will meet again. He hopes someday he overcomes his insecurities.

He then got his phone and texted Jisoo, “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i hate it when authors hurt jisoo  
> also me: *hurts jisoo*  
> What do u guys think of this chapter? I feel like this was poorly written and I’m so sorry. Djsksksk


End file.
